


Out of the game

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cameos from my fave A7X boys as always, First Time, M/M, Not Underage, Older Gerard, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teen Frankie, Virgin! Frankie, age gap, shy! frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Gerard is a middle aged man learning to live life like a sober, sensible adult.Frank is a teenager with a determination to lose his virginity that results in him hatching the most insane plan to do so.Luckily Gerard is around to rescue him from making a huge mistake. But inevitably Frank gets what he wants... And in a way, Gerard does too.Mostly just porn, but like... fluffy porn.





	Out of the game

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is born from this request I got on tumblr: _can you make a big age gap fic? gee being the top, maybe young frankie? shy young virgin, or just young in general. idk! but i love age gaps_
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long to get this out, anon! I did actually promise to have this up like two days ago but some staff at work have gone off sick and so my hours were ramped up unexpectedly. BUT, it is here now and I hope it was everything you wanted!
> 
> For anyone worried, Frankie is not underage in this fic, however he is seventeen when he and Gee first meet. It's a weird one for me because in the UK you're legal at 16, but I know you guys in the states have to be that bit older. I tried to play it safe with sex at 18 but if that is not the thing for you then please don't proceed. 
> 
> Otherwise go forth my friends and enjoy! xo
> 
> Ps. This work is beta'd by me and I apologise in advance for any mistakes. It's also a good time to note my weird ass computer auto corrects 'Brian' to 'Brain' which is so frustrating and I am so sorry if I missed one because... It is just so annoying. But yes, continue! 
> 
> PPS. Title is a Rufus Wainwright song that inspired the plot (ha, plot?) and you should definitely check it out!

“Gee! Hey!” Matt and Brian were already at the bar, waving him over with huge grins. 

Gerard forced a smile and drifted towards them, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. He hadn’t stepped foot in this bar for years, not since he had gone to rehab and got himself clean. It still smelt the same though, like overflowing drip trays and cheap cologne. 

“Man, I’m so glad you made it!” Brian clapped a hand onto Gerard’s shoulder, shaking him roughly for a second. “What are you drinking tonight?” 

“Just a coke.” Gerard was glancing around uneasily, checking out the young, handsome men who filled the bar. He felt very out of place, even though he had tried to dress appropriately in a pair of tight black jeans and a simple charcoal vest. 

“Bartender!” Brian was never shy and he hailed the barman over with a flirty smile. He jumped up until his torso was over the bar, murmuring into the barman’s ear. When Gerard finally received his coke it was a pitiful measure in a slim glass. 

“Is this it?” He asked, confused. 

“Gerard. Whilst I totally appreciate that you’re sober now, you have to at least _look_ like you’re drinking.” Brian told him solemnly and Matt nodded his agreement. 

“Pretend there’s vodka in it.” He said unhelpfully, sipping his beer straight from the bottle. 

Gerard wrinkled his nose up but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if his friends were trying to be actually helpful, or if they were just embarrassed to be seen with an old man who didn’t even have drinking to make him interesting anymore. 

“What am I doing here guys?” Gerard leant against the bar and looked about the club again, seeing no faces he recognised. It occurred to him that everyone was so… _young_. 

When Matt had called him to tell him to join them that evening it had taken a lot of persuading for Gerard to relent. He had only agreed because Matt had insisted there was an ‘event’ happening that night that Gerard would not want to miss. 

Brian and Matt looked at each other then, grinning at one another as if they shared some hilarious secret. Gerard knew them both well enough to know that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good. 

“Okay, so listen.” Brian leant closer to Gerard, talking to him covertly… or as covertly as possible whilst having to shout over the dance music blasting around them. 

“So there’s this guy right, posted a thing online about how he’s still a virgin and desperate to get laid and blah blah blah. Apparently he’s the only one in his friendship group who hasn’t been fucked before and he’s got some complex about it or whatever. _So_ no surprise it went totally viral and people are falling over themselves to be his first, even though no one even knows what he looks like. Turns out the guy lives pretty close to here, so Ronnie messaged him and suggested he come here to lose his virginity and one thing led to another and now he’s going to give himself over to _everyone_ who wants him in the gangbang of the century!” 

Brian was so excited he was practically bouncing up and down. Gerard stared at him in utter confusion, not sure he was fully understanding. He turned his gaze to Matt instead, knowing he could give him a more reasonable explanation. 

“It’s true.” Matt said simply, shrugging like it was nothing. “Trust me, I’m as confused by this as you are. But we’ve seen the messages between this guy and Ronnie. I’m not convinced he realises what he’s getting himself into, but he’s agreed to pop his cherry in a group fuck and we’re all invited.” 

“Seriously?” Gerard was reeling, feeling oddly queasy. It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken part in his fair share of group fucks before. He had after all spent almost thirty years of his life partying as hard as possible and finding himself in all sorts of hedonistic situations. 

The owner of the bar, Ronnie, encouraged ‘free love’, which Gerard had thought was amazing for a time and now his sober mind saw it for what it really was. A perverted man using his position as the owner of a gay bar to indulge in a myriad of fantasies. 

“Uh… Thanks guys but I’m not interested.” Gerard was stunned that his friends would even think he would be. He was surprised even that _they_ were interested. They were happily in love and as far as Gerard knew, had a very healthy sex life. Though, he supposed, they were still young. 

“Oh _come on_ Gerard!” Brian whined, shoving him lightly. “You’ve been out of the game for so long! We thought this would be a great way to get back into it.” 

“Out of the game?” Gerard repeated, putting down his glass so he could rub his temples and try to ease the headache that was forming. “I suppose that’s one way to put it…” 

“I think what Bri is trying to say Gee, is that a group fuck is a good way to… Ya know… Get some relief? And if you’re not very good or you blow your load too early, the guy isn’t going to notice with so many men in the picture.”

“Jesus Christ…” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will his headache away. Was it just because he was sober that this kind of talk was affecting him? Or was it his age? 

“Guys,” He said slowly, trying to be calm and reasonable, “I am fifty three years old. I don’t think blowing my load too early is going to be a problem.”

“Oh.” Brian seemed to understand and he nodded sagely. “Well I’m sure we can find some viagra if you need it.”

“Fuck you bitch.” Gerard scoffed, shoving Brian and scowling as he laughed. “I’m not that fucking old.” He snarled, though he supposed to them he _was_. He could remember being in his early thirties as they were and thinking life ended at forty. 

Fuck, life for him nearly _had_ ended at forty. 

“Look, thanks for the invite.” Gerard had to resist rolling his eyes at his friends ridiculousness. “But I am definitely not interested. I’m just going to go home.” 

“Gee no!” Brian immediately looped his arms around Gerard’s neck and tried to pull him back. “If you don’t start living you’ll start dying!” He told him grandly, making Gerard sigh in exasperation. 

“Thank you for that Bri, but this is not the lifestyle for me anymore okay? You guys have fun though.” Gerard gently untangled himself from Brian’s arms and turned to face them. Matt seemed to understand, but Brian looked devastated. 

“Fine.” Brian was pouting at him like a moody child. “We’ll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it and then you’ll see how much fun you’re going to miss.” He told him deviantly, making Gerard chuckle. 

“Alright well, I’ll take you out for brunch later and cure your hangover okay?” He said kindly, hugging them both goodnight. “Wear condoms.” He declared, waving over his shoulder as he walked out of the bar. 

There had been a time when that club had been his entire life. His home away from home, even his _only_ home at some points. But as he left then he felt nothing but disgust for it. He was so glad that part of his life was finally over. 

The cold night air outside felt good on his hot cheeks and Gerard stopped to light a cigarette. He was trying to cut down on those too, but it was impossible not to need one after spending any amount of time with Brian.

The street outside was deceivingly quiet. No one would ever walk by the club and guess what depravity went on inside. Ronnie didn’t even employ bouncers to stand outside. 

It was no real surprise then when a boy who was clearly underage made to walk into the entrance, his face heavily shadowed by the hood of his jacket. 

“Whoa there kid.” Gerard didn’t know why he reached out to stop him. It wasn’t his problem really if teenagers were stumbling into a gay bar and getting drunk. But if he knew Ronnie as well as he thought he did, the kid would find no problem in being served and, gay or not, would also probably find himself part of the night’s ‘event’. 

“I don’t think you want to go in there.” Gerard stopped fishing around for his lighter and put his cigarette behind his ear for safe keeping whilst he turned to the boy. He took hold of his shoulders and turned him round, the boy moving easily. 

“How old are you?” Gerard frowned and gently pushed back the boy’s hood, finding a face that was as handsome as it was youthful. _Definitely_ not old enough to go into that bar. 

“Hey, lemme go.” The kid was already drunk it would seem, his words badly slurred. He made a weak attempt to push Gerard away, but only resulted in falling against him. “M’goin in there…”

“I don’t think so.” Gerard half scoffed and half laughed, wondering how he had ended up with a drunk child in his arms on a Wednesday evening. “I think you need to go home kid. Where do you live?”

“Can’t tell you that, you’re a stranger.” The boy slurred against Gerard’s chest, cheek pressed to his vest. “I’ve gotta go in there… Have a… Thing…” 

Gerard placed two fingers under the boys chin and gently tilted his head back, looking at him with some concern. He was pretty sure the boy was going to pass out on him at any second and that really wasn’t what he needed. 

“I’m not sure you’re at the right place kid. That’s a _gay_ bar and there’s some big sacrificial fuck going on in there tonight.” Gerard was hoping to scare the boy enough so that he could guide him away from the bar and at least to a taxi or something. But to his surprise the boy stumbled backwards a couple of steps and spread his arms out like a messiah. 

“Cha, I’m the sacrifice.” He declared, as if that should have been obvious. 

Gerard rose his eyebrows in surprise and then gasped when the boy began to fall backwards. 

“Whoa, hey!” Gerard darted forward and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He was surprisingly heavy for such a tiny thing, and Gerard realised that he had completely passed out. 

“Oh fuck.” Gerard looked around desperately but there was nobody about. Just him and the teenager completely out cold. 

“ _Fuck_.” Gerard cursed again and awkwardly hoisted the boy up into his arms. He looked around, wondering what the hell to do now. 

It was difficult to think straight after finding himself in such an odd situation. He hoped that the boy hadn’t meant that _he_ was the virgin coming to get screwed by a club full of men. Surely not… 

Gerard shook his head, sure that he was mistaken. He was just a teenager who had got himself drunk at a house party or on his parents liquor or something, and wasn’t even aware of where he was. 

Feeling emboldened by that thought, Gerard carried the boy to his car and lay him over the back seat. He began searching his pockets, hoping to find something that might indicate who the kid was and where he lived. 

The boy was wearing a pair of jeans so tight it was difficult to even get into his pockets. Gerard had to insert one finger and ease out one thing at a time. But all he found was twelve dollars, one condom and a small bottle of chemicals.

 _Poppers_. 

Gerard used his phone flashlight to check the boys face but found no telltale rashes around his nose or mouth. Not a regular user then. Gerard checked the bottle lid and found it unsealed. Probably the boy’s first time using, and probably the reason why he was still out cold. 

Gerard groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to, but he had no choice… The kid would have to go to hospital. Poppers were deadly if used by anyone with a heart condition, especially in conjunction with alcohol, and he couldn’t risk having a complete stranger die in his car. 

And he couldn’t just toss him onto the street and leave him either. 

The boy was so young… Gerard supposed it was only natural that he should want to take care of him. He had been in similar situations to the boy countless times in his own life, if only a kind stranger had helped him out back then things might have been different. 

Gerard turned the boy gently onto his side so that if he was sick he wouldn’t choke. He was starting to stir a bit, groaning and mumbling incoherently.

Gerard reluctantly left the boy and walked round the car to get into the driver’s seat. He pocketed the poppers, unsure if the doctors would need to see them. 

The hospital wasn’t far, and Gerard talked soothingly to the boy as he drove. He wasn’t sure if he could hear him, but he felt the need to explain what he was doing and assure him that everything was going to be okay. He wished he could get a hold of the boy’s parents, but without any ID and with the boy being so wasted, there was just no way to know who or where they were. 

When they arrived at the hospital Gerard felt nervous for the first time. He hoisted the boy out of the back seat and tried to get him to stand up. He was barely conscious and his arms and legs flopped about like they were made of jelly. In the end Gerard had to carry him, and he began to wonder what the doctors might think to see a man of his age supporting a young, beautiful teenager drugged up to the eyeballs on poppers and alcohol. 

The thought alone was enough to make Gerard wonder whether he might just leave the kid outside the doors to A&E and then scarper. Someone would no doubt find him quite quickly… But when Gerard got to the door he couldn’t bear to leave him. 

As he had suspected, Gerard found the lady at the desk to be cold and suspicious. She eyed the boy warily, listening as Gerard tried to explain how he had found him without revealing that he had been at a gay bar. 

When he revealed the poppers he tried to pretend that he had no idea what they were, though he was sure the woman wasn’t buying it. 

“I mean, it could be nothing but kids these days are trying all sorts of drugs aren’t they?” Gerard tried to sound like any other clueless middle aged man, the receptionist eyeing him sceptically. “Not that I’m saying these are drugs because I don’t actually know but uh… Well, you never know, you know?”

A painful, awkward silence dragged on for a couple of seconds before the receptionist heaved a great sigh and waved a hand to the rows of bolted down chairs.

“Take a seat.” She said in a bored tone. “A doctor will collect you shortly.”

Gerard felt increasingly embarrassed as he was forced to carry the boy to the chairs and sit down with him cradled on his lap like a child. A few people glanced at them, but no one said anything. 

The department was quite busy, with members of hospital staff bustling back and forth. Opposite Gerard was an old man and a young woman. The old man had blood staining half of his face and the woman was mumbling softly to him, assuring him things would be okay.

“He slipped in the tub.” She told Gerard when she noticed him staring. 

Gerard blushed and offered a weak smile, not sure what to say. He looked politely away, hoping the woman wasn’t expecting him to explain why he was there with a teenager who was barely conscious and mumbling incoherently to himself.

Luckily, the danger of mixing poppers and alcohol meant that it was only a few minutes before a doctor approached Gerard, smiling kindly at him and asking if he wouldn’t mind carrying the boy to the examination room. 

Gerard was only too glad to, just so that he could get away from the woman and the bloody old man. It scared him to think he was probably closer to the age of that old man than he was to the boy in his arms.

“So,” The doctor led them into a small room and shut the door, smiling as Gerard lay the boy onto the examination table. “What exactly am I dealing with?” 

Gerard could see that the doctor had some notes with him, but he only glanced at them briefly before looking to Gerard again. 

“Uh… Well, I’m not exactly sure.” Gerard glanced at the boy, feeling a strange twinge in his chest as he did. The young things eyes were starting to flutter, but when he tried to look around his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Instantly the doctor went to him, holding his eyelid up with one thumb whilst he used his other hand to shine a small torch into his eyes. 

“Go on.” The doctor didn’t sound worried, so Gerard tried to relax as he continued. 

“Well, I was leaving a bar and I sort of bumped into him.” Gerard gestured at the boy. “He was obviously drunk and I think confused… And then he just sort of fainted and I uh… Well, I didn’t know what else to do but bring him here.” 

“Mhmm…” The doctor didn’t seem shocked by the story, too engrossed in examining the boy. He had moved away from his eyes and was now lifting the boy’s hoody and shirt, revealing a pale chest and pink nipples. 

Gerard’s mouth went dry and his eyes were drawn to a small black tattoo above the boy’s left nipple. He couldn’t quite tell what it was, especially with the doctor getting in the way with his stethoscope. 

“I checked his pockets looking for some ID.” Gerard eventually managed to continue. “I found this.”

The doctor took the bottle of poppers when Gerard handed them to him, his face stony. Gerard didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t know what they were this time, and the doctor didn’t ask him for any more information.

“Was there any ID on him?” He asked, taking the poppers and putting them down on a counter. He began to scribble something on the notes on the clipboard, sighing when Gerard explained there hadn’t been. “Well, he’ll have to stay the night here anyway so we can keep an eye on him. The drugs wear off quite quickly but the alcohol is the problem. You say you don’t know him?”

“Never seen him before in my life.” Gerard was quick to insist and the doctor sighed. 

“We’ll just have to wait for him to wake up then to find out where he lives…” He looked at the boy with sad eyes. “You can leave now. We can take care of him from here.” 

Gerard nodded, a little surprised to be ushered out so quickly. He stared at the boy’s face a moment longer, the doctor already calling for porters to take the boy to a ward. 

“Okay well… Thank you.” Gerard turned towards the door, walking a few steps before hesitating and turning again. The doctor was gathering up his things to leave but he waited when he saw Gerard looking at him. 

“Can I help you with anything else?” He asked kindly. 

“If I… Wanted to stay…” Gerard blushed fiercely, not sure why he was even asking. “Could I?”

The doctor arched one eyebrow, considering for a moment. He looked Gerard up and down, taking what felt like forever to finally reply. When he did he simply shrugged and moved to pass Gerard in the doorway. 

“Sure, if you want. Just do me a favour and tell people you’re his dad or something, we wouldn’t normally let partners stay.”

“What? Oh, no no - you have the wrong idea!” Gerard tried to protest but the doctor was already walking away, clearly disinterested. 

Gerard could feel that his cheeks were blazing and his heart was even racing. He couldn’t summon the energy to open his mouth and speak to the porters who came in and lifted the boy onto a gurney. They didn’t say much either, other than directions to each other, and then the three of them walked in silence to the ward. 

The boy was hooked up onto some drips and then Gerard was left alone with him, no one explaining a single thing to him. 

“Hope you have insurance kid.” Gerard sighed, sitting down on the hard plastic chair beside his bed. He felt exhausted and he knew he should just go home. The boy wasn’t his problem any more… Why did he feel the need to stay? 

“Hope you have nice parents too.” Gerard idly took his phone from his pocket and checked the time. “If I was them I’d be worried sick about you by now… They are not going to be happy with you in the morning.” Even as he said it, Gerard hoped the boy’s parents really _were_ nice. He’d hate for him to go home to rage or judgement. 

The boy mumbled something and then groaned loudly. He lifted a hand to his eyes with some difficulty, as if his limbs were made of lead. He tried to rub his eyelids, his movements a little uncoordinated, but when he moved his hand away his eyes were open. 

“Hey.” Instinctively Gerard leant forward, his heart racing again. The boy was looking around, his eyes bloodshot and slightly unfocused. Gerard wasn’t sure if he could hear him, but his heart leapt when the boy followed the sound of his voice and squinted at him.

“Who’sat?” He slurred, swaying as he tried to sit forward. “Wher’m’I?” 

“My name is Gerard.” Gerard’s cheeks were pink again. “You’re at the hospital.” 

“Hospital?” The boy said it like ‘hostipal’.

“Yes, I’m afraid you’ve had a bit too much to drink.” Gerard wasn’t sure why he was speaking like a concerned headmaster. “You bumped into me on the street, do you remember?” 

The boy didn’t answer but continued to look around blearily. It was clear he wasn’t really following any sort of thread of thought, and he was already leaning back against his pillows and succumbing to another blackout. 

“Hey… Hey kid…” Gerard leant closer, gently taking the boy’s hand and squeezing to try and keep him alert. “What’s your name?”

“M’Frank…” The boy mumbled, his eyelids fluttering open again for a moment before he closed his eyes and slumped down in the bed, unconscious once again.

xXx

 

Gerard barely slept at all that night. 

The chair was uncomfortable, and even if he leant forward and placed his head on the edge of the boy’s mattress, it only made his back ache. In the end he became so exhausted he managed to lightly doze for an hour or two, but he woke easily whenever a nurse came by to check on the boy. 

Gerard couldn’t explain or justify why he was still sitting there when morning came. The boy was not his problem anymore, if he ever had been at all. It was only going to be incredibly awkward when he woke up… And yet, Gerard was desperate to see him wake. 

The moment came in the early hours, which was a relief. By then the hospital were eager to get Frank moving so that they could free up the bed, and nurses had started asking Gerard some difficult questions whilst he pretended to be the boy’s dad. 

Despite his attempts to protest, Gerard was made to fill in an outpatients form for the boy so that once he awoke they could get going straight away. With no information on him Gerard nervously filled out the form with his own address and details, hoping against hope it wouldn’t come back to haunt him. 

He should have just gone home. 

When Frank woke up, he was bleary and very obviously hungover. His eyes fluttered open just as the nurse was about to leave, but she turned straight back to see him awake. 

Frank looked around, confused and a little distressed. He looked at Gerard, confused, but there was no time to try and explain anything.The nurse was already firing questions at him - _’How do you feel? How’s your head? Can you remember anything? Are you nauseas? On a scale of one to ten with ten being the worst pain you can imagine how painful is your head?’_ \- and in the end Frank was pumped full of aspirin, vitamins and warnings about drug and alcohol use and promptly bundled out of the ward. 

Gerard felt sorry for the kid, he could only imagine how terrible he must feel, hungover and extremely disorientated. 

“What… What just happened?” Frank looked around, still trying to stop his head from swimming. He looked at Gerard, eyes full of apprehension. “Who are you?” 

“My name’s Gerard, I uh… Bumped into you last night.” Gerard still wasn’t sure if Frank had meant to be at the club or not, but he had been thinking about it all night and he sincerely hoped he hadn’t been. From the look on his young face then though, it was clear he had. 

“Oh God… Have we… Did we…?” Frank started to stammer, his cheeks and neck going a rather attractive crimson. Gerard was sure he was probably blushing too and he was quick to assure the teenager that _nothing_ had happened between them. 

“I literally just ran into you on the street.” He assured him quickly, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. “You were drunk and passed out, there was no one else around so I brought you here, that’s all.” 

The boy didn’t look too convinced, but after a moment he seemed to decide he believed Gerard after all and breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Okay… Well, thanks I guess.” He was still blushing, and even pale and sick he looked so attractive when he smiled. “I’m Frank, by the way.” 

“Pleasure.” Gerard offered Frank his hand, smiling weakly back at him. Clearly the kid didn’t remember a thing about the night before, which was probably for the best. 

“You didn’t have to stay with me all night.” Frank looked embarrassed again, idly tugging his hoodie sleeves down to cover his hands. “Thanks though.” 

“Well I wanted to make sure you got home safely this morning.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, Gerard reasoned. “Do you live far away? I can give you a ride.” 

Frank’s blush grew even more intense and Gerard wondered if he had said something out of turn. He waited, trying to look calm and friendly until Frank shrugged one shoulder. 

“I probably shouldn’t… I’ll get a bus.” 

“Seriously, it’s no trouble.” Gerard wasn’t sure why he was being so insistent. “You look awful, no offence, you probably need to eat. I could get you some breakfast on the way.” 

Frank looked at Gerard suspiciously, not answering straight away. 

“I know a great diner near here.” Gerard continued, even whilst he wondered what the hell he was doing. “They sell the best banana pancakes in town, and you can take my word on that.” 

Frank’s lips quirked into the hint of a smile, his cheeks still faintly pink. 

“Well… If you’re offering banana pancakes…” He said quietly, his brief grin so breathtakingly beautiful. Gerard realised with a swoop in his stomach that Frank was probably the most attractive man… boy… he had ever seen. 

“Come on then. I’ll drop you home afterwards.”

The drive from the hospital to the diner was only a few minutes, but it felt like longer. Their conversation ran dry once they got into the car, and Gerard was pretty sure that Frank was simply trying not to puke. He tried to drive as smoothly as possible, but it was clearly a relief for Frank when they pulled into the diner parking lot. 

“You had a heavy night huh?” Gerard leant on the side of the car whilst Frank stuck his head between his knees and spent a second just breathing. “Go to a party?” 

“Not exactly…” When Frank straightened up and closed the passenger side door, he was trembling. “I’m sorry… I don’t know if I can eat.”

“Come and try at least.” Gerard could understand perfectly how Frank was feeling. He had had more than his own fair share of hangovers in his time, and he knew there was often very little else for it but to ride them through. 

Frank obediently followed him into the diner, sinking down gratefully into the nearest booth and pulling his hoodie off. His t-shirt rose as he lifted his arms, and Gerard was shown the briefest flash of his midriff before the fabric fell back into place. 

“Do you feel nauseous?” Gerard sat down on the bench opposite Frank, not sure why he felt the need to take care of him still. “Or is your head worse?” 

“My head is worse.” Frank groaned, rubbing his palms over his eyes. “But I feel sick too…” 

“Coffee please, black.” Gerard told the waitress who approached them. “One orange juice and a large glass of water please. One stack of banana pancakes and one side of toast, a little burnt.” 

The waitress looked confused for a moment, her mouth still open from where she had been about to introduce herself. She snapped her jaw shut and sniffed, scribbling down the order with a brief annoyed glance at both Frank and Gerard. 

“Anything else?” She asked curtly. 

“That’s it, thank you.” Gerard tried to sound apologetic, realising he had probably come across as rude. 

The waitress walked away, clicking her tongue to herself. Gerard looked at Frank again and bit his lip. 

“You need sleep more than anything.” He told him, shivering when the boy turned his dull, hazel eyes on him. “And some electrolytes. I’ll get you a sports drink before I drop you home.” 

Frank didn’t say anything, too exhausted to even try. 

“Do you need to use my phone or anything?” Gerard was trying to think like a responsible adult. “To call your parents?” 

“No.” Frank answered quickly then, his face going even paler than it already was. “They’re away this week. They won’t know about… this.” 

“Oh.” Gerard felt awkward again. He wanted to ask how Frank had got into this state, if he had really intended to go into the club… Thankfully, their drinks arrived before he could dare to. 

“I uh… I’m really sorry to… To have put you out… Like this.” Frank was blushing fiercely again, as if merely talking to Gerard was embarrassing. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It’s no problem, honestly.” Gerard slid the pint of water over and began to stir in a couple teaspoons of sugar from the canister on the table. 

Frank watched him, one eyebrow raised curiously. 

“So um, were you at a house party last night then or..?” Gerard couldn’t help but ask. He added a spoonful of salt to the water and then poured in a touch of the orange juice. 

“Hm? No I…” Frank trailed off, looking mildly disgusted as Gerard then slid the glass towards him. “This is mine?” 

“It will help.” Gerard assured him, smiling at the look on Frank’s face. “Trust me on this one. I used to be a heavy drinker, I know how to cure a hangover.” 

Frank looked like he might be sick, but he obediently took the glass and tried a sip. It wasn’t as bad as he had been expecting, a little sweet but otherwise fine. 

“So last night?” Gerard pulled the mug of coffee closer and stirred some sugar into that too. “You were telling me how you ended up passed out in the street.” 

Frank’s face went bright red and he looked like he wanted nothing more than for the seat to open up and swallow him. He drank some more of the juice and water concoction, just to stall for a second. He couldn’t remember much from the night before, he certainly couldn’t remember where he had been when Gerard had found him. He didn’t know how much to tell him, frightened that the handsome stranger would judge him. 

“I was… I was going to a… A sort of party…” 

“What party?” Gerard didn’t mean to sound as stern as he did, and he quickly drank some coffee to make himself shut up. 

“Uh…” Frank floundered, his blush never leaving his cheeks. “A… Uh… Just a… Ya know, a party…” He was flustered, clearly uncomfortable and slightly distressed. 

Gerard decided a more blunt approach would probably spare them both. 

“You weren’t going to Fever were you?” He asked directly, certain it wouldn’t give anything away if Frank had never heard of it before. 

From the look on his face, he obviously had. 

“Were you there?” His face had gone from white to pale grey, his blood shot eyes wide with horror. “You said… You said we hadn’t-”

“I wasn’t there.” Gerard was quick to assure him, but he flinched at his own lie. “Well… I was. But not when I saw you. I was leaving when I bumped into you. I heard about what was going on there that night and I wasn’t interested so I was leaving.”

Gerard was still hoping that Frank hadn’t been going to the club because he was the ‘sacrificial virgin’ for the night. But he was starting to realise that hoping was not going to help him this time. 

“Please don’t tell me you were going there to get fucked.” Gerard was too mortified by the thought to be discreet in his questioning. The guilty look on Frank’s face answered the question for him and he groaned. “Jesus Christ kid, how old are you?” 

Frank looked ready to the throw up at any second, his hands shaking on the table top. He avoided Gerard’s gaze, shaking his head slowly. 

“Frank.” Gerard look at him intently, feeling angry, then disappointed, then angry all over again. “ _Frank_. How old are you?” He asked again, firmer this time. 

“S - Seventeen.” Frank whispered, still not looking up, his voice hoarse. 

“ _Seventeen?_ ” Gerard repeated, horrified. “Seventeen?” 

_Thirty six years_ , his brain unhelpfully threw up the age gap between them without Gerard even meaning to do the mental math. His skin crawled. 

“Seventeen years old.” He breathed, sitting back and downing some coffee. He felt winded. “Why the hell would you want to lose your virginity _like that_ at seventeen?” Gerard could almost understand someone wanting to lose their virginity in an anonymous gangbang - he had heard of far stranger kinks in his time - but not why someone so young and inexperienced would want to. 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Frank’s voice was so quiet it was barely audible, his face red and blotchy all over. “Please.”

“Frank.” Gerard leant forward, unable to stop himself from speaking seriously, keeping his voice low so no one would overhear them. “This is a big deal. I can’t understand why you would solicit what you did last night… Fuck, thank God you weren’t able to go through with it.” 

Their food arrived before Frank could respond, though it was clear he hadn’t been intending to anyway. The waitress put down the pancakes and toast into the middle of the table and Gerard thanked her quietly, not even looking at her as she walked away. 

“Eat.” Gerard sighed heavily and slid the plate of toast towards Frank. It was burnt around the edges and dark brown in the middle. “The carbon on the burnt bits will make you feel better.”

Frank didn’t move a muscle, his head bowed and hands still trembling. 

Gerard felt a pang of remorse in his belly, mixed with his hunger which had ignited at the smell coming from the pancakes. He didn’t even know this kid, he knew he shouldn’t be lecturing him. He supposed he just saw so much of himself in Frank, he didn’t want him to go through life making the same mistakes Gerard had. 

“Please eat… I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. I didn’t mean to be judgemental, really.” Gerard nudged the toast a little closer, biting his lip when Frank took it with a sniff, his eyes shining with tears. 

“Listen, Frank.” Gerard’s stomach swirled uncomfortably, guilt nibbling at him. “Your life is your own, and whatever you get up to is really none of business so you can tell me to just go fuck myself or whatever if you want to.” 

To Gerard’s relief Frank gave a watery smile at that, his fingers slowly pulling the toast into bite size pieces. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered, still not looking up. “I know it was dumb.” 

Gerard exhaled slowly, glad to hear it. He took one of the pancakes off the stack and slid it onto an empty side plate, but his appetite had waned after seeing the tears in Frank’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to tell me but… I am really curious to hear why…” Gerard knew he should stop talking about it, but he just couldn’t seem to control his own mouth. 

Frank shrugged one shoulder and slowly chewed on a thumb sized piece of burnt crust. Gerard couldn’t imagine it tasted very good, but the kid was clearly hungry because he soon started on a second piece, his eyes still shining but his muscles less tense. 

“I… I just wanted to… Get it over with.” He mumbled, not daring to so much as peek at Gerard. 

“Get what over with?” He asked curiously, cutting up his pancake but mostly just pushing it around the plate. “Losing your virginity?” 

Frank gave a tiny nod of his head. 

“But… Why?” Gerard felt even more confused. When Brian and Matt had told him about the gangbang, he had assumed that they were talking about a much older man. Someone who might have more reason to feel embarrassed about having not popped their cherry. 

“Surely lots of kids your age haven’t… Done it.” Gerard felt stupid just saying it. One, because why the hell was he too embarrassed to say the word sex? And two, because he knew full well that most seventeen year olds probably had _done it_. 

“All my friends have.” Frank continued to nibble tiny pieces of burnt toast, never looking up from the table. “They all know I haven’t.”

“But you’re so young.” Gerard was certain that wasn’t his old age talking. No one felt like an adult at seventeen, did they? “Why does it matter?” 

Frank didn’t seem to have an answer for that, and for a few minutes the two of them nibbled at their food in silence. 

“You’re not made fun of for being a virgin, are you?” Gerard eventually asked, just desperate to know more. To _understand_. 

Frank didn’t say anything, but Gerard thought he knew the answer. 

“And… Do people know you’re gay?” He asked, softer this time. Frank nodded. Gerard supposed that was something. When he had been that age he had been too afraid to be open about his sexuality, though times were different then. Of course he didn’t think it prudent to tell Frank that, or about how he had lost his own virginity at fifteen to the father of one of his school friends. 

“I don’t remember this stuff being such a big deal when I was that young.” Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair, still baffled. “I mean… In another years time you’ll be leaving high school and moving on to college or work or whatever. You might not see any of those people again, so who cares what they think?” 

“I do.” Frank spoke quietly still, but his voice had taken on a firmer quality. “I care.” 

“You shouldn’t-”

“But I do.” Frank looked up at Gerard then, his face nervous but sure. “Anyway, I _want_ to have… ya know… Sex.” Frank whispered the word under his breath and then looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard him. Gerard almost laughed. 

“Yeah well, I can imagine.” He remembered the hormones at seventeen. Fuck, who didn’t want sex at that age? What young men and women didn’t dream about hot, filthy kisses and hands pawing at them? He certainly had… Still did, for that matter. 

Of course, Gerard also remembered what he believed sex to be when he was a virgin. Of course he had been young when he lost his… Too young… But even at fifteen he had been well into harbouring sexual fantasies and masturbating at every free moment. He had just been discovering his body, but he had no idea what he really liked or what he wanted. 

He had thought that sex was something that was always fun and exciting. He remembered believing it was earth-shatteringly pleasurable. He thought an orgasm achieved with another would be different to the ones he achieved on his own. He hadn’t known that sex could be disappointing, boring or painful. Or worse, all three at once. 

But then… The world was very different now. He hadn’t had porn that could be accessed at the click of a button back then. Sex and nudity weren’t a marketing tool or something to discuss on daytime TV, back then. Sex was secret, kept behind closed doors, the privilege of married couples (or supposed to be). 

The closest thing he had to porn was the one secret erotica novel his mother owned. He hadn’t even known that he was gay back then, _not really_ , not until his friends father had seduced him and shown him just how glorious men could be. 

“Can I…” Frank broke Gerard out of his reverie, his hazel eyes shy as he indicated the stack of pancakes. “...Try one?”

“Oh, of course.” Gerard shook his head, trying to clear it, and quickly scooped up two pancakes to put on the spare plate in front of Frank. “Dig in.” 

Frank smiled and thanked him, clearly more at ease now they had stopped talking about the night before. 

Gerard watched him curiously, still trying to work him out as he nibbled his pancakes, picking them apart as delicately as his toast, though he was clearly enjoying them more. 

Some maple syrup built up in the corner of Frank’s mouth and Gerard’s abdominal muscles clenched inexplicably when the corner of his tongue crept out to gather it up. 

_Oh God_. 

Gerard looked at his own plate quickly, his cheeks burning. Frank was looking more attractive by the second. Some real colour was returning to his face, the pint of orange and water almost drained by then. It was doing the trick and Frank was looking more human, and it was doing unspeakable things to Gerard’s body. 

He hated himself for desiring someone so young. He was old enough to be his father and then some. Whilst he didn’t regret the circumstances in which he had lost his own virginity, he had always wondered how someone so old had been allowed to prey on him at such a tender age. How different would things have been if that hadn’t happened? 

Gerard shook those thoughts away and forced himself to eat some more pancakes. 

_’Frank isn’t a child’_ he tried to reason with himself, whilst another voice in his head reminded him _’but he is underage’_.

“Feeling better?” Gerard tried to focus his attention, to stop thinking about Frank in a sexual manner. “I’ll take you home once you’re done.”

Frank nodded and smiled, thanking him quietly. He ate another two pancakes before deciding he was done, but Gerard couldn’t stomach another bite. He drained his coffee instead and thought about his bed and how desperate he was to sleep… Anything to stop him from watching the way Frank licked his lips and wiped the sticky syrup away with the back of his hand. 

Gerard paid the bill and left a sizeable tip for the waitress, feeling guilty. He led Frank back to his car and got his address from him, eager to get him home so he could forget all about him. 

Frank looked exhausted and he leant his forehead against the window, his eyelids fluttering sleepily all the way to his house. 

Once they arrived, Gerard felt the need to walk him to the front door. He waited until Frank had located the key hidden under a plant pot and unlocked it and then turned to leave, hesitating as Frank looked up at him. 

“You’ll be okay now?” He asked softly. 

Frank smiled and nodded, holding the bottle of gatorade Gerard had bought for him close to his chest. 

“Yeah… Thank you for… Everything.” Frank shrugged and smiled apologetically, looking awkward again. “I… I wish I could repay you.” 

“It’s really nothing.” Gerard assured him, not sure why he was still lingering on the doorstep. “Get some sleep now and you’ll feel fine by tomorrow…”

Frank nodded, but still neither of them made an effort to move. Gerard felt increasingly uncomfortable, his heart starting to race. Frank was looking at him with such a gentle smile on his lips, Gerard felt like it was rude not to kiss him goodbye. Which of course was ludicrous. 

“Well… Goodbye then.” Gerard still didn’t move. 

“Good bye.” Frank nodded, feet seemingly glued to the threshold. 

“I’ll see ya around.” 

“Uhuh.” 

A small silence. Neither of them moved. Gerard was starting to feel stupid. Frank was blushing again. 

“You uh…” Gerard swallowed thickly and turned round so he was facing Frank full on again. “You won’t try to arrange… what you did last night, again, will you?” He asked carefully, making Frank’s blush intensify. 

“I haven’t changed my mind.” He confessed, the words coming out like they pained him. 

“You know that if you did, all the men involved could be arrested right?” Gerard stepped closer to Frank, his eyes concerned. “And more importantly, you could get hurt. I can’t leave here until you promise me you won’t do that.” 

Frank looked at him, surprised. 

“How would you know?” He asked and Gerard huffed in frustration. 

“Just promise me.” 

Frank hesitated, searching Gerard’s eyes. Whatever he found there seemed to make up his mind for him and he squared his shoulders. 

“No.” He said flatly, shocking Gerard as much as a punch to the face. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I won’t promise.” Frank clarified, as if Gerard really hadn’t understood. 

“Frank-” 

“Can I have your number?” Frank blurted the question like one big word. It took Gerard a second to understand what he had said, and once he did he rose his eyebrows high; stunned. 

“What?” 

“Your number.” Frank still spoke quickly, his face beet red. “Please?” 

Frank looked terrified, and Gerard got the feeling he was about to bolt into the house. Whatever had possessed him to ask, it was clearly fading. Gerard wondered if he was the first person Frank had ever asked that question to. Either way, Gerard seized the opportunity. 

“If I do, will you promise me not to do what you did last night?” He asked quickly, before Frank could scare and run away. 

Frank’s breath left him one long rush. He looked astounded, clearly disbelieving, so Gerard quickly held out his hand to him.

“You have a pen or something?” 

“Y - Yeah.” Frank looked wobbly as he turned and stumbled into the house, returning moments later with a pen and scrap of paper. His face was blotchy again, both bright red and sickeningly pale. Gerard felt a little sorry for him. 

Frank stared in amazement as Gerard scribbled down his number. He guessed Frank was too shy to ever do anything with it, so he reasoned there was no harm in giving it to him. He handed the pen back but kept the paper between two fingers, holding it tantalisingly close but just out of reach. 

“You promise?” He asked again, his voice stern and he locked his gaze onto Frank’s, forcing him to look at him. “You won’t try and arrange anymore ridiculous group fucks just so you can say you’ve popped your cherry?” 

Frank’s throat worked, his adam's apple bobbing. He was quick to nod, and he licked his lips as though his whole mouth had gone suddenly very dry. 

“I need to hear you say it.” Gerard pushed, enjoying torturing him more than he should have. 

“I promise.” Frank croaked, his eyes big and eager. He looked ready to swoon when Gerard smiled and slowly lowered his arm to hand him the paper. 

“Alright then.” He chuckled, nodding as Frank ever so gently took the number from him. “Good.” 

Frank’s face lit up with a smile so big it took Gerard’s breath away. He clutched the number like it was something precious, like he couldn’t believe his luck. 

Gerard couldn’t help but grin back. It was nice to feel desired, after all. 

“Okay… Well. See ya around.” He really did leave then, unable to be in Frank’s presence any longer without giving in to the urge to kiss him. 

“Bye.” He heard the boy whisper behind him, and then the door shut. When Gerard glanced back over his shoulder Frank had gone. 

_Well_. Gerard thought. _That’s the end of that._

xXx

It was no surprise to Gerard when he didn’t hear from Frank. 

Weeks passed, and Gerard made the effort to forget everything that had happened. He took Matt and Brian out to brunch as promised the very afternoon he had dropped Frank off at home, and listened wearily as Brian complained about their ruined evening.

 _”The guy didn’t even show up.”_ He had whined whilst tucking into his bacon waffles. _”That’s just rude.”_

Matt seemed more amused by the whole thing, and apparently they had had quite an enjoyable evening anyway taking part in a foursome with another disappointed couple. 

Gerard listened to them with as much interest as he could muster, but even the thought of a foursome was exhausting. He wondered if it was his age, or whether it was just because he had had no sex life for so long that his body had just stopped wanting it. 

But of course that wasn’t true, and his body made that evident to him by forcing inappropriate dreams into his head every night and having a fierce erection every morning when he woke up.

Gerard tried to reason that he was a man and that sort of thing just happened. But frankly, waking up with a boner had stopped happening in his forties, and wet dreams had stopped a decade before that. And besides, he had never dreamt about young, tan skin and lithe, teenage bodies before… But he certainly did now. 

Living a healthy, sober life was becoming increasingly difficult. Hearing about Matt and Brian‘s sex life every time he went out with them was starting to wear on him; hearing Brian complain that he had “been out of the game too long” was even more wearing. But the final straw came when the two of them invited him to theirs for dinner, and it soon became apparent they were trying to coax him into a threesome. 

“We just think it might… Ya know? Cheer you up a bit!” Brian was shameless when Gerard confronted them about it, groaning in horror as they admitted it was true. 

“Oh God… I do not need cheering up. I definitely do not need _that_.” 

“You’ve been so mopey recently.” Brian insisted, refilling Gerard’s glass of ginger ale. “When was the last time you got any?” 

“None of your fucking business.” Gerard growled, turning his gaze to Matt and silently pleading with him to help. “You’re not serious about this?” 

“Well…” Matt looked uncomfortable, but he shrugged and tried to appear calm. “If you wanted to, I said I’d be up for it but we’re not going to force you Gee.”

“We are.” Brian scoffed, hitting Matt’s bicep with the back of his hand. “What you need is a nice hot cock up your ass-”

“Fucking hell Brian-”

“-Or a tight hole to-”

“Please shut up.” Gerard groaned, covering his ears. “You are so ridiculous! I mean _more_ than usual. I am not fucking my best friends are you insane!?” 

“You _need_ to get laid Gerard. The longer you go without the more boring you get. It’s been scientifically proven.” Brian insisted, sipping from his glass of red wine and eyeing Gerard over the top. 

Gerard wished there would be an earthquake or a freak tornado or something right about then. Anything to get the conversation away from it’s rather disconcerting turn. 

“Guys, it’s not that I don’t appreciate your uh… Concern.” Gerard coughed awkwardly, trying to be diplomatic. “But I-” He paused, his phone pinging loudly in his pocket. 

Gerard silently thanked any God who might be listening and whipped his phone out, seizing his chance to ignore his friends for a moment. He tapped the screen, expecting another automated message from the pizza place he was partial to ordering from but instead stared in surprise at the unfamiliar number and the message beneath. 

_Hi._

That was it… No introduction, no explanation of why whoever it might be was texting. And yet Gerard just knew who…

“What is it?” Brian was watching him curiously, one eyebrow arched. 

“Nothing.” Gerard typed a quick _hi_ back and then put his phone down on the table, screen down. He tried to look blase, but both Matt and Brian were watching him with matching knowing smirks. 

“Hold up… Are you seeing someone?” Brian sounded astounded, but thrilled. “Is that why you’re being such a bitch about our offer? Because you _are_ getting laid after all?”

“I told you he wasn’t getting more boring.” Matt laughed, shoving Brian lightly. 

“I take it all back.” Brian held his hands up, smirking as Gerard blushed. “You old dog, why didn’t you tell us!?” 

“Wait, I’m not-”

“Who is he? Is he cute? Do we know him?” Brian began firing questions at Gerard at a million miles an hour, his eyes getting wider and wider. “How long have you been seeing him? Is it serious? Does he go to the club? How old is he? Where did you meet?”

“Jesus Bri, breathe.” Matt cut him off, smiling fondly. “Give him chance to answer. 

They both turned interested eyes on Gerard, but he wasn’t about to try and correct their assumptions. Frank had messaged him again, this time with a simple _how are you?_

_Is this Frank?_

Gerard knew that it was, but he needed to make absolutely sure. Why was the kid messaging him now after so many weeks? 

“Gee.” Brian called his attention back to them, his face eager. “Who is it?” 

“No one.” Gerard blushed at how hungrily they were looking at him. He wondered what they would think of him if he revealed that he’d been having dirty dreams about a teenager thirty six years younger than him… Knowing the kink levels of their own relationship, he suspected that they wouldn’t care. 

“What would you say if you found out I’d slept with someone underage?” Gerard blurted out the question without really meaning to, and then blushed at how terrible it sounded. Even Brian looked taken aback, and he was quick to clarify. “A seventeen year old.”

Immediately both men relaxed and Matt released an audible sigh of relief. He swallowed a large mouthful of wine and shared a look with Brian.

“Like… Just turned seventeen, or almost eighteen?” He asked slowly. 

“Um… The second one.” Gerard had absolutely no idea, but he hoped for the best. “I haven’t by the way.” He added quickly, his heart racing. “Just…”

“You’ve thought about it.” Brian nodded as if all men came to the same problem sooner or later. “Is that who’s texting you?” 

As if on cue Gerard’s phone pinged again and automatically he turned it to read Frank’s message. 

_Yes. Sorry, should have said. Is it okay that I’m messaging you? You did give me your number…_

Gerard considered his answer for a moment, vaguely aware that Brian and Matt were both trying to lean over and see what the message said. Gerard picked his phone up, holding it close as he messaged Frank in return. 

_It’s fine. Just been awhile, how are you?_

Hardly his best line, but Gerard was feeling rather overwhelmed. He shouldn’t even be texting Frank back, he supposed. Nor discussing him with his friends. 

“I better get going.” Gerard quickly pocketed his phone and got to his feet. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Whoa, why so fast?” Matt stood up to, looking concerned, but Brian just looked amused, still sipping his glass of wine. 

“Booty calls?” He asked cheekily, making Gerard blush and Matt roll his eyes at him. 

“I have an early morning.” It wasn’t a lie, Gerard did actually have work the next day. “Didn’t realise the time, sorry.” 

Gerard darted to the door, desperate to go. He heard his phone ping again and Matt smirked at him, holding the door open for him. He looked torn over whether to say anything or not, so Gerard didn’t give him the chance. 

“See you soon.” He promised, racing out of their apartment and down the hall without a backwards glance. He heard Matt call a goodbye behind him, his tone laced with uncertainty. 

Gerard hoped he hadn’t said too much. He knew his friends wouldn’t judge him too harshly, but he still felt like he should have just kept his mouth shut. 

His phone pinged again, and Gerard’s stomach rolled with delight. 

He was doomed. 

xXx

Gerard wasn’t sure how he had got to this point. 

For a month he and Frank had been texting each other almost non-stop. At first Gerard had tried to put an end to it, once he knew that Frank wasn’t messaging him because he was in trouble or anything. But the boy turned out to be quite a delight, and Gerard just couldn’t help but reply every time his phone pinged. 

It became clear to him that Frank was shy. He never went out when his friends invited him, especially if there would be people there he didn’t know. He said he preferred staying at home, watching horror movies or playing his guitar. 

Frank had a great taste in music, and despite the age gap seemed to listen to a lot of the same bands as Gerard. They whiled away whole evenings sending longer and longer messages, giving critical evaluations of their favourite albums. 

It turned out that Frank wasn't a big drinker either, much to Gerard’s surprise. He confessed that he had only got drunk on the night they had met because he was so terrified about what he was going to do. The poppers had been given to him by a friend who knew all about Frank’s crazy plan and actually encouraged it. It had all been quite out of character. 

Gerard worried about the people Frank spent time with. Though he didn’t talk about them much, the little things he did say made Gerard think that Frank was under a lot of pressure from them. He kept dropping remarks about how they all saw him as a kid, thought that he was boring and cowardly, too afraid to go out and party with them and too frigid to even sleep with someone. 

Gerard was starting to understand why Frank had been so eager to lose his virginity. But he tried not to think about that, especially when their messages sometimes became quite flirty. 

Frank himself was more confident texting than talking in person, he confessed, but even then his flirting was minimal. It was Gerard who couldn’t hold back, especially because the boy responded to it so well. 

Gerard knew that Frank liked him. He knew the boy was just waiting and hoping for Gerard to make a move. 

Sometimes the prospect was tempting… so tempting. Gerard still dreamt about Frank most nights. After a few weeks of messages he had commented that it would be nice to see what Frank looked like when he wasn’t drunk or hungover, and Frank had responded with a photo of himself. 

Gerard had swooned at the sight of his handsome face, grinning cheekily at the camera. He looked so beautiful, his hazel eyes bright and lined with kohl. He was wearing a baggy Iron Maiden t-shirt and his hair was lightly tasseled, just woken up. 

Knowing that Frank slept in an oversized metal t-shirt made Gerard inexplicably aroused and he was ashamed that he had masturbated to that photo too many times to count. 

By the time October came, Gerard knew that things were getting out of hand. He knew that he needed to end things… Stop the flirting, stop the messaging and wishing each other good morning and good night every night… All of it. It had to end. 

Matt and Brian were vaguely aware that something was happening to him. They asked him frequently about Frank, though Gerard didn’t tell them anything, not even his name. He only assured them that nothing sexual had happened, and rolled his eyes whenever Brian commented that maybe it should. 

Gerard tried to end it… All through that month he tried to ignore Frank’s messages, but he always ended up replying. He typed out a long message explaining that they couldn’t be friends, citing the age gap and more specifically Frank’s youth as his reasoning. He tried to be gentle but firm, a voice of reason… But he saved the messages in his drafts and never sent it.

By halloween there was a noticeable tension coming from both of them in the messages. Gerard knew that Frank was getting impatient, wanting things to move on, even whilst Gerard desperately tried to backtrack all the feelings he had been developing for the boy he had only met once. 

_Any plans for tonight?_

Frank’s text arrived just as Gerard was leaving work. He faltered, surprised. He didn’t believe that Frank would have plucked up the courage to ask him out… But what if? 

Gerard heaved a long sigh, a little remorseful as he responded. 

_There’s a halloween party at fever tonight, I promised Matt and Brian that I would go._

Gerard had only agreed in the hopes that getting out of the house might stop him from spending another night jacking off over Frank’s photo. He knew that the halloween parties at Fever were renowned for getting out of hand quite quickly, so he didn’t intend to stay long. 

Frank’s reply came quickly, asking if he was wearing a costume with no hint of disappointment. Gerard replied whilst riding the tube back home, discussing his costume with Frank and smiling to himself as the boy told him how much he loved halloween and asked for Gerard’s opinion on what he should dress as that night. 

_I always go trick or treating._ He explained, listing the options and Gerard considered them all before choosing the skeleton. He imagined that it would be one of those onesie type efforts, but in his mind Frank would be completely naked and the costume merely painted on. 

Their texts slowed down once Gerard got home and he busied himself with getting ready. No doubt Frank was busy too, getting ready to go trick or treating. Gerard thought it was sweet that Frank still went. He wondered if his friends went with him, and imagined that they probably didn’t. 

Gerard snapped a photo of himself - done up as an undead priest with heavy black makeup around his eyes and hollowing his cheeks - and sent it to Frank before he left. It was the first photo he had sent to him, and he knew it was risky. If anyone were to find his phone… especially his parents… Gerard couldn’t imagine they would be happy to discover their son had struck up a friendship with a much older man.

Still, he was sure Frank was careful… and they weren’t doing anything wrong really. Were they? 

When Gerard got to the club he was anxious. Frank hadn’t responded to his photo yet, and Gerard couldn’t help but feel paranoid. He was tempted to buy a drink - a proper one - to make himself feel better. But he knew that was a slippery slope and he so he reluctantly accepted the soda Brian already had waiting for him. 

“You look great!” Brian grinned at him, revealing an expensive set of fake vampire fangs. “Will your boyfriend be joining us tonight?”

“Like I’ve told you a million times, I do not have a boyfriend.” Gerard sighed, looking Brian up and down. “And thanks. See you spent a bomb, again.” 

Brian smirked and shrugged, giving a little twirl to show off his vampire outfit which was expensively tailored and extremely attractive. He always went all out, and it was no surprise when Matt appeared dressed in an equally expensive victorian three piece suit, complete with top hat and SFX makeup to make half of his face appear monstrous. 

“Jekyll and Hyde.” Gerard had to admit, he was impressed. “Very nice.”

“I’m making him keep the makeup when we fuck later.” Brian informed Gerard, already turning so he could kiss Matt quickly. “Don’t you think he looks hot?” 

“You both do.” Gerard rolled his eyes fondly and turned to look about the club which was filling with party goers. “As usual.” 

There was an array of costumes on display that night, and the club was decked out in gaudy decorations. Halloween themed slammers were going around on trays and Gerard stood, sober and intrigued, as he watched everyone getting utterly wasted. 

Brian and Matt soon left him to go and dance, begging him to join them when he wanted. Gerard wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to persuade him into another threesome… Or even a gangbang. People always got extra rowdy on halloween and it would be no surprise if an orgy ended up happening. 

Gerard intended to be home by then. 

Wondering how Frank’s night was going, Gerard took his phone from his pocket but was disappointed to find he still hadn’t received a message back. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” A pair of black and white sneakers had appeared in Gerard’s line of sight and he sighed, already declining as he looked up to find someone rather shorter than he had been expecting. 

“No thank y-” The words died on his tongue and his jaw dropped open. 

“Ah, don’t imbibe right? Father?” Frank’s grin was wide and playful, his face paint helping to hide his pink cheeks. He had been summoning up the courage to approach Gerard for ages, watching him from the corner. 

Gerard felt shocked enough to worry he might faint and he gripped the edge of the bar with one hand, his eyes sweeping over Frank three times before he felt certain he wasn’t dreaming him. 

It was extra difficult because Frank’s skeleton costume _was_ predominantly body paint, just as he had hoped. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that had a bone design on them, but his face and torso were completely bare, professionally painted or so it seemed. 

“F - Frank…” Gerard was utterly speechless, his cock twitching in his black trousers. If he looked hard enough he could see Frank’s nipples beneath the black grease paint. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come and check out the party.” Frank sounded a little nervous, though he was clearly doing his best not to show it. He continued to smile, hovering awkwardly in front of Gerard. 

“Frank…” Gerard couldn’t deny that seeing Frank, half naked and _sober_ , in the flesh and smiling all for him was like having ten christmases all in one go… But he forced himself to think sensibly. “You can’t be here. You’re underage-”

It was no surprise that Frank had managed to get in, but to Gerard’s surprise the boy merely smiled at him and slid his ID across the bar towards him. 

“Not anymore.” He said smugly, waiting for Gerard to pick up his license and read it. 

Gerard looked at Frank’s birth date and his heart missed a beat. He’d had no idea that it was his birthday that day and he felt oddly guilty for not having got him a gift. 

“Oh… Frank, happy birthday.” Gerard looked at him again, his heart thumping rapidly as he saw the hope in the boy’s eyes. “But you have to be twenty one to be served a drink so…”

“I don’t want a drink.” Frank stepped closer to Gerard, his chest heaving with the force of his breath. It was obvious he was nervous, and he had to wet his lips with his tongue and try to speak three times before he managed to choke out his words. “I want you.” 

Gerard’s whole body ignited with fire and he had to squeeze his eyes tight shut. His first instinct was to curse, his cock giving another heavy twitch in his pants. Had anyone ever said anything more sinfully sweet to him? 

“Frank... You shouldn’t say things like that-”

“You want me too right?” Frank stepped closer still, their chests almost touching. He lifted his hands as if he was going to touch Gerard, but then he hesitated. His eyes were wide and fearful, pleading as he looked up at Gerard. “Don’t you feel the same? I thought you hadn’t said so just because of my age.” 

Oh how right the boy was. Gerard flushed slightly and yearned for a drink. 

“Just because you’re eighteen now doesn’t make this,” Gerard waved a hand between them, “any less wrong. I’m old enough to be your father.”

“I don’t care.” Frank spoke boldly, and Gerard had to respect how much courage he was sure Frank was summoning just to face him then. “I want to be with you. No one gets me like you do, Gee.” 

Gerard had to close his eyes again at the nickname, his heart pounding. He was trying desperately to remember all the reasons he had for not making a move, for needing to end what was happening between them… But he was coming up blank. 

_He’s legal, he’s legal, he’s legal-_ his brain chanted at him unhelpfully. Gerard’s hands itched. 

“Frank… You’re so young…”

Frank seemed to realise that Gerard was weakening, because he lifted onto his tiptoes and pressed his lips ever so delicately to Gerard’s before he could even open his eyes. 

Gerard was taken aback, stunned by the confidence Frank had shown. Although, now that their lips were touching the boy seemed at a loss of how to proceed, and Gerard could actually feel the way he trembled. 

Taking pity on him, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist and pulled him close, sighing against his lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth when Frank readily opened up for him. 

Their lips slid messily together, black and white paint leaving a wet smear of grey over Gerard’s mouth. Oh but it was wonderful… Gerard just had to hold Frank closer, relishing the warmth of his body so evident under his hands. He worked his lips against the boy’s with hunger, tasting grease paint and sweetness, his tongue twining over Frank’s every time he dipped past his lips. 

When they pulled apart they were both breathless, and Frank had gone physically weak at the knees. He clutched the front of Gerard’s formal black shirt, his body paint getting all over the older man’s clothes. 

“Fuck… I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” Gerard groaned, nudging one leg between Frank’s and feeling almost dizzy when he felt the outline of his cock against the top of his thigh. 

Luckily, Frank’s jeans were so tight that his erection wasn’t obvious, but Gerard was not so fortunate. All he had on his side was age and experience, helping him keep his body in check. But he knew that wouldn’t last long if Frank kissed him again.

“Wanna get out of here?” Gerard suspected he might regret asking. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to take Frank home and then resist him. But then… Frank was looking up at him with such adoration… Gerard supposed he didn’t feel too bad about it. 

Frank nodded his head eagerly, too breathless to try and talk. Gerard took him by the hand and dragged him through the crowds of drunk revelers, relieved when no one spared them a second glance. 

Outside, the crisp October air swept around them and Gerard looked at Frank worriedly. 

“Don’t you have a jacket or anything?” 

“No.” Frank laughed, embarrassed. “I… I wanted to impress you.” He shrugged as casually as he could, even whilst his whole body started to shiver. 

Gerard tsk’d at him, but couldn’t help but smile. He took off his own black blazer and draped it over Frank, pretending not to notice the way the boy stared at him. Gerard knew that his black shirt was a tad too tight, but it was the only one he had.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm.” 

Gerard thought back to the first time he had taken Frank to his car outside this club. The irony was not lost on him that this time he was dressed up as a priest and intending to do all manner of inappropriate things to the teen… The worst part was, he didn’t even care anymore. 

Frank snuggled down in Gerard’s blazer, holding it around himself like a blanket whilst Gerard drove them back to his place. They were mostly silent, neither of them completely relaxed. Gerard felt like they should probably talk properly first, but just trying to think of all the things they needed to discuss was giving him a headache when all he wanted to do was kiss Frank.

Once they got into his apartment, he did just that. 

The door was barely closed behind them before Gerard was pushing Frank back against it, cupping his face in both his hands so he could hold him steady as he practically attacked him. He didn’t mean to be so enthusiastic, but Frank opened his mouth so eagerly for him it was impossible not to devour him. 

Gerard hadn’t made out with someone like this since he had been a young man himself. He had almost forgotten how hot it was, how just a kiss alone could be enough to get him hard and make his heart race. 

Frank’s erection had waned since leaving the club, but when Gerard pressed against him he felt it straining again through his jeans. He smirked against Frank’s lips, delighted to feel the effect he was having on him. 

“A - Ah!” Frank gasped when Gerard squeezed his jaw and pressed his tongue hungrily into his mouth, kissing him with such greed there was no real finesse or artistry about it. 

It didn’t matter. Frank was so turned on after weeks of pining that he wanted nothing more than to sink against the door and feel Gerard’s tongue in his mouth and his teeth on his lip. He whimpered and rutted against Gerard’s thigh which had secured itself between his legs, pressing up against his perineum and providing a pressure that made Frank feel dizzy. 

“Mmph… Fuck… So hot…” Gerard growled as he moved his hands down to grip Frank’s hips instead, pulling them forward. Frank was so slender that Gerard could fit each of his hips in his palms, his fingers curling down towards the dimples on Frank’s lower back. 

Gerard could move him with ease and he growled again as he rolled his own hips forward, grinding their cocks together and feeling the denim of Frank’s jeans bite into the cotton blend of his own trousers. 

Frank gasped and threw his head back, a strangled noise getting stuck in his throat. He widened his legs, his hips bucking forward into air as he sought out more friction. 

Gerard looked at him then, panting. Their face paints had got smeared some more and Frank looked utterly debauched already. The paint on his torso was also smeared, and when Gerard glanced down he found his outfit completely ruined. 

“Come on… Come with me…” Gerard tried to sound firm even though he was so breathless. He pulled on Frank’s hands and was relieved when he followed him without argument, though he did look confused when Gerard walked him right past the bed and into his ensuite bathroom instead. 

“What-”

“You want to have sex tonight?” Gerard already knew the answer. He knew that was exactly why Frank had hunted him down at the club. He was also too turned on to lecture him about it or deny him at all. He just needed to know for certain. He had to have Frank say it. 

Frank looked surprised at the blunt question, and for a second he hesitated. Gerard was just starting to worry that he had got things wrong after all when Frank nodded, looking down at his feet for a second before forcing himself to look up and hold Gerard’s gaze. 

“Yes, I do.” He said it as confidently as he could, his voice wavering only a little bit. He wasn’t nervous, just… shy. Even though he and Gerard had been getting to know each other for weeks, it was one thing to talk through text and quite another to be face to face. 

Gerard smiled, he couldn’t help it. He caressed Frank’s cheek with one hand and sighed when he leant into his touch, still holding his gaze. 

“I do… I want _you_...” Frank insisted when Gerard didn’t immediately move to devour him again. 

“Then we need to shower.” Gerard smirked when Frank looked confused again. “I’m not fucking you covered in paint.” 

Frank’s skin rippled all over to hear Gerard say _fucking_ as calmly and casually as discussing the weather. It made Frank burn inside and his cock throbbed painfully in his too-tight jeans. He had hoped and hoped that he might be able to persuade Gerard… But he hadn’t really believed he would get his way so quickly and so easily. 

There wasn’t a single doubt in Frank’s mind when Gerard stepped closer and lay a hand on the back of his neck. He used the hold to tug Frank in for another kiss, slower this time though no less eager. 

Frank released the breath he had been holding and stepped against Gerard’s chest, loving how much bigger than him Gerard felt. He was so sturdy and solid, cradling Frank’s jaw in his free hand and kissing him so sweetly… 

Frank whined and bucked his hips without meaning to, his cock throbbing painfully again. Everytime Gerard sucked his lower lip between his teeth it made Frank’s balls tighten and he couldn’t bear the pressure from his jeans any longer. 

Gerard smirked when he felt Frank tugging at the button and zipper of his jeans. His hands were shaking enough to make it awkward, but he groaned with relief once he had them undone and his erection strained to get through the open fly. 

“Mm…” Gerard sighed as he moved slowly away from Frank’s mouth, their lips sticking from all the paint for a moment before slowly prying apart. Frank had his eyes tightly closed, but Gerard looked at him, smiling and feeling his heart miss a beat. 

“Get undressed.” He told him softly, turning away so that he could turn the shower on and adjust the temperature. 

When he turned Frank was pulling his jeans down, but he had barely moved them a couple inches down his hips. He was looking bashful, refusing to meet Gerard’s gaze and clearly unsure. 

Gerard approached him, smiling encouragingly as he began to unbutton his own shirt. 

“Don’t be shy Frank… If you want what you say you do, I’m going to have to see you naked sooner or later.” He reminded him, smirking as Frank’s eyes were immediately drawn to his chest as he slid the buttons of his shirt apart and let it fall down his shoulders. 

“I can assure you, I am going to like what I see _very_ much.” Gerard had no doubt in his mind that Frank was going to be stunning beneath his clothes and body paint. He couldn’t think of a single flaw that could be on his young skin that would turn him off. 

Frank smiled, still nervous but more at ease to see Gerard undressing. He had no shame in his body, and he let Frank stare as he let his shirt drop to the floor and then immediately started on his trousers. 

Gerard had a soft sort of body... He wasn’t fat, and Frank could see that he was fit. But where Frank’s hip bones jutted out to make an obvious V down to his cock, Gerard’s were nowhere to be seen. He did have a tantalising trail of dark hair that ran down from his navel though, and a light dusting over his chest. 

His hips were soft and round where as Frank’s were sharp. And his chest was wide and just slightly defined, whereas Frank was skinny and angular. Even Gerard’s hands and wrists were twice the size of Frank’s, manly and strong. 

Frank was so engrossed that he forgot to even continue undressing himself. He had seen other guys naked in gym class or at the odd house party when they played truth or dare. He had even been sent a dick pic once… But that was all boys his own age and they looked nothing like Gerard. 

Frank _knew_ what a cock looked like, of course he did, but he still felt astounded when Gerard pushed down his underwear and stood fully naked before him.

Frank felt like he couldn’t breathe, embarrassed to find that his mouth actually watered. Gerard’s cock was only half hard but it was _thick_ , his foreskin only just starting to draw back to reveal his glans. His pubic hair was neatly trimmed but incredibly dark and it dusted down over his inner thighs too. 

Frank’s knees buckled and he wondered if Gerard would mind he if just got down and started to suck on him. He had never given a blowjob before, but he wanted nothing more than to feel that cock heavy on his tongue. 

“Frank…” Gerard was looking amused, waiting patiently for the boy to look his fill. “Are you coming?” 

Gerard started to step into the shower, glancing over his shoulder. 

Frank was momentarily distracted again when he got to see Gerard’s back and his firm, rounded buttocks, but then he snapped himself out of it and nodded quickly. 

“Y - Yeah, sorry.” Frank hurried to get out of his jeans, all of his modesty gone. He wanted to be naked. He wanted to be naked _with_ Gerard. 

Gerard smirked as Frank appeared round the glass door of the shower and stepped carefully towards him. The water was the perfect temperature and Gerard angled the spray so that they could both enjoy it. 

Frank looked strange with his torso done up in body paint and his legs completely bare, but as the water gushed over him the paint began to bleed down over his legs in grey rivers. 

It was Gerard’s turn then to admire, and he put his hands onto Frank’s shoulders to hold him back for a moment so he could run his eyes over him. Frank looked a little sheepish, but he didn’t protest. 

Gerard swallowed thickly, admiring the youthful body displayed for him. He had never taken a lover so much younger than himself, and he was a little ashamed over how exciting he was finding it. 

His half hard cock started to swell in earnest, just from looking at the boy. 

Frank was short but he looked almost lanky he was so thin. Gerard wondered if it was his age that made him want to sit Frank down and feed him a hearty meal, like he wanted to just take care of him and not only in the bedroom.

Frank’s eyes were shy and downcast, though he was trying to hide a smile. As the paint washed off his body, Gerard was awarded a glance of his pink nipples, lightly peaked. They were the same colour as the shaft of his cock, which was fully erect and bobbing up towards his stomach.

Gerard was relieved that Frank didn’t shave down there, the soft hairs on his sack making Gerard feel a little less like a pervert for agreeing to sleep with a teenager. 

“Beautiful…” Gerard whispered, drawing Frank close into his arms so he could kiss him. He could practically _feel_ the way Frank was blushing, though he couldn’t see it through the paint. 

Frank sank against him, laying his palms flat over Gerard’s chest and just holding them there. 

The warm water mixing with the paint caused their lips to slide messily, mouths open and eager. For all Frank’s inexperience, his kisses were wonderful, and Gerard grabbed his ass in both hands so he could drag him forward and get some much needed friction over their cocks. 

Frank gasped and moaned quietly into Gerard’s mouth, his cock twitching where it was trapped between their bodies. A spot of fluid, hotter than the spray from the shower, streaked up the underside of Gerard’s shaft. When he growled and squeezed Frank’s buttocks, the boy oozed out even more precum, blazing and sticky and between them. 

“Fuck… So hot…” Gerard had never been exceptionally vocal during sex, but apparently being with an eighteen year old brought out a new side to him. He pawed at Frank’s back and ass, pulling his cheeks apart for a moment and delighting in the ripple of desire it sent up Frank’s spine. 

“I wanna taste you…” Gerard decided, still rutting against Frank and smearing precum between them. “Turn around.”

Frank broke away from Gerard’s lips which he was still mouthing over, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. He looked unsure, but he hesitated for barely a second before doing as he was told. 

Gerard’s mouth salivated as Frank turned and planted his palms on the tiled wall, trying to steady himself. His knees were visibly trembling, his whole body gone grey from the paint washing over him. 

“What are you-”

“Stay like that.” Gerard’s voice was husky, his heart racing so fast it was making him breathless. “Just bend a little for me…” He lay his hands on Frank’s hips and back and gently guided him, using one foot to widen Frank’s legs. 

Frank made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he softened his body and let Gerard bend him against the wall. The tiles were slippery under his palms, and he had to plant the sides of his feet against the edges of the shower tray for support. It left him spread uncomfortably wide, his cock twitching at being so exposed. 

“Oh fuck…” Gerard was in awe, sinking to his knees almost without thinking, like a man in prayer. He could see the soft furl of Frank’s hole between his cheeks, could see the way his balls had drawn up tight against his body. He wondered how quickly he could make him cum and his skin tingled with excitement. For once, age was on his side. 

Frank tried to square his shoulders and brace himself, trying hard to be prepared whilst also not to expect anything. He had an idea what Gerard meant to do, but was also in disbelief. He couldn’t really be planning to -

“Agh!” Frank gasped in shock and jolted forward, his hips rolling away instinctively. It took him a moment to come back to himself, hurrying to get back into position and push his hips back to show Gerard it was okay. 

“I - I’m sorry - oh!” Frank placed one arm in front of his face so he could push his forehead against it, squeezing his eyes shut when Gerard licked over him again. He felt his whole body tense up, almost darting away again before he relaxed into the sensation. 

Gerard’s own erection throbbed heavily between his legs, his breath coming in sharp pants. He almost chuckled over Frank’s reaction, finding it so endearing. It was obvious he had never experienced this before, and it was exciting to know that no matter what, Gerard was always going to be his first. 

“Okay?” Gerard pulled back long enough to check in, holding Frank’s cheeks apart with both hands. 

“Fuck - don’t stop!” Came the reply, high pitched and breathless. 

Gerard smirked to himself, his stomach flipping pleasantly as he dove back in. 

The water from the shower flowed down Frank’s back and ran in a rivulet through the valley between his cheeks, washing over Gerard’s tongue which was licking teasingly over and around his hole. He hummed to himself, lust making his senses blur, like being lost in a fog. 

Frank was trembling more obviously by then, struggling to stay upright as Gerard’s tongue worked over him, just teasing at first. 

He let Frank get used to the sensation of his tongue pressed so intimately against him, gave him the time he needed to forget his inhibitions about being seen and _tasted_ in such a private area. He waited until he felt Frank’s muscles relaxing, pleasure becoming a blanket of ease that caused him to open up without effort. 

“Good boy…” Gerard found himself saying, almost embarrassed until he felt the way Frank responded with a keening whine. He pushed his hips back more, begging silently for Gerard to keep on kissing him there, to do _more_. 

Gerard’s hands pressed on Frank’s cheeks to spread them more and he buried his face between them, his gentle licks turning into a push of the tongue as he breached Frank’s muscles and pressed inside him. 

Frank moaned in surprise and then abruptly tried to silence himself. He shook violently for a moment, his balls tightening and he had to fight with himself not to cum. 

Gerard’s tongue was insistent, working inside him and lapping at his rim to make it loosen even further. He tried a swirling motion with his tongue, fighting the tightness of Frank’s muscles until they opened up and his tongue ached. 

Frank had taken to biting on his knuckles, desperately trying to stop the high pitched noises he was making. He had gone red hot all over, his cock leaking so much precum it was dripping down over his glans. He was twitching and throbbing, his cock bouncing up towards his stomach with each spasm of his abdominal muscles, his orgasm building higher and higher the more he tried to suppress it. 

“G - Gerard… _Please_.” Frank didn’t know what he was pleading for, torn between wanting to last and also wanting to blow his load harder than he ever had before in his life. 

In the end he really had no choice. 

Gerard thrust his tongue deeper inside him and sucked against his rim, one hand moving from his ass to wrap around his cock instead and undo him completely. 

Frank cried out as he came, his mind swimming as he fell from the precipice and spurted rope after rope of release over Gerard’s hand and the tiled wall. 

Gerard continued to fuck him with his tongue, thrusting until the clamping of his muscles became to much and then he just working his tongue on the outside of his rim instead. 

Frank was sobbing, barely aware of the sounds he was making as he rolled his hips against Gerard’s mouth and then forward into his fist until every drop of cum had been drained from him. 

Gerard was ready when Frank fell, already getting to his feet so that he could support him. Frank slumped barely a few inches before Gerard’s strong arms were around him, lifting him back up and cradling him to his chest. 

“Beautiful boy... You are perfect.” Gerard felt utterly love drunk already. He was going to feel the ache in his tongue and his jaw for days. Knowing that everytime his muscles cramped he would think of Frank was enough to make him grin. 

Frank whimpered as Gerard kissed him, but there was no taste at all to hint at what they had just done. Frank clung to him, his head swimming so much he felt dizzy.

“W - Where did you… Learn to do that..?” He eventually managed to ask, his vision still a little blurry when he opened his eyes. 

“Oh, you pick up a few things when you get to my age.” Gerard smirked, kissing Frank again, lighter this time. 

It wasn’t really a surprise, but Gerard was thrilled to feel that Frank’s cock hadn’t completely softened. He could feel it against his thigh, still slightly swollen.

His own erection had gotten so hard by now it was painful, his head angry red and starting to drip precum. He gave it a thoughtless tug with one hand, relieving some of the pressure so that he could forget about it long enough to wash them both properly. 

Once the body paint had all sluiced down the drain, Gerard got to see the blush that was mottling Frank’s skin, from his cheekbones all the way down his chest. 

The boy looked at Gerard through his lashes, bashful again. His fingertips lingered on Gerard’s chest, idly touching the hairs there and shyly brushing his thumb against one nipple. Gerard smiled encouragingly at him and Frank turned his gaze away for a moment, his cock plumping up a little more where it rested against Gerard’s leg. 

“Let’s get dried.” Gerard turned the shower off and planted a lingering kiss on Frank’s lips, still smiling as he stepped out of the shower. 

Frank followed him, unable to take his eyes off Gerard’s erection when they stood apart for a moment. He looked so big and hard as steel… Frank felt the first twinge of fear in the pit of his belly. 

“Thank you…” He whispered when Gerard handed him a towel. He wrapped it around his waist but Gerard got straight to drying himself off, rubbing the towel over his body with quick precision. 

Gerard looked at Frank watching him, his eyes softening. He noticed the way Frank kept staring between his legs, his face a mixture of impressed and anxious. 

“You okay?” Gerard tried to keep his tone casual, wrapping the towel around himself once he was dry. His erection tented the fabric in a rather vulgar display, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. “It’s okay if you’re having second thoughts.”

“I’m not.” Frank answered so quickly he made himself blush from his own eagerness. He turned his eyes to the door for a second, one foot coming round to rub against the back of the opposite ankle. “I still want to…”

Gerard looked at him for a long second, just taking him in. He tried to figure out whether he believed him, and decided that he did. 

“Come on then.” He beckoned for Frank to follow him and led the way into his bedroom. He smiled to himself when Frank moved straight to the bed, dropping his towel and moving to lie down in the middle, on top of the sheets. 

“Look, Frank...” Gerard took a deep breath and then slowly started to walk around the room. He lit a few candles, mindful that it was a cliche but they were lavender and the scent was relaxing. “You’re old enough to make up your own mind and I’m not going to lecture you… But just… Let me make it clear that if you want to stop at any point, all you need to do is say so and I’ll stop.” 

Gerard turned to look meaningfully at Frank, lighting some more candles and placing them on the nightstand. 

“I mean it okay? It’s really important that you understand.” 

“I do.” Frank smiled, but there was a hint of exasperation lingering in the creases of his eyes. “I know you’re a good guy… That’s why I… Why I want you…” 

Gerard smiled, loving the way Frank’s cheeks went pink whenever he get embarrassed. He knew that Frank would only get more confident once he realised how desirable he was. 

Gerard had every intention of making him see just how much that was. 

Once the candles were lit, the room warm and cosy, Gerard dropped his towel and slowly opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He forced himself to look calm and collected as he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. 

Frank swallowed audibly, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. When Gerard looked at him he masked his expression, trying to look as calm as Gerard did. 

“Let me ask you something Frank…” Gerard moving to join him on the bed, settling down on his side next to him. Frank lay down and did the same, their faces close. “Is this going to be a one night kind of thing to you?” 

Frank looked surprised by the question, long enough to be speechless. He searched Gerard’s gaze, clearly concerned, but then he swallowed again and slowly shook his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but in the end he just closed it again. 

Gerard waited, but when Frank only stared at him he smiled and slowly cupped his cheek in one hand. 

“I don’t want it to be one night.” He told him quietly, nervous to admit it. Just because he was so much older, didn’t mean he didn’t fear rejection like everyone else. “I… I’ve come to really like you Frank, and I hope that we can… See where this leads?” 

Frank’s eyes grew shiny for a moment, quietly stunned. He tried to speak and once again couldn’t, so instead he simply nodded and knocked Gerard onto his back from the force of the kiss he planted on his lips. 

“Oh!” Gerard released a surprised laugh, but he quickly recovered himself. He wrapped his arms around Frank and flipped them over, pinning the boy down into the mattress and smothering his lips with his own. 

Frank gasped and moaned into Gerard’s mouth, fisting his hands into his hair. He held him tight, opening his legs for him and bending them at the knee to create a cradle for Gerard to slow into. 

Gerard hummed in delight and sucked Frank’s lower lip into his mouth, biting gently and then releasing as he rolled his hips down and felt Frank’s cock - hard once more - slide against his own. 

“Oh Gerard... “ Frank seemed shocked when he spoke and he quickly hid his face in Gerard’s neck, kissing there. Gerard could feel how hot his face had become and he chuckled lightly, grinding against Frank. 

“Mhmm… Don’t be shy, I want to hear you.” He growled, pressing a hand between them to grip both of their cocks and help guide their rutting. He used his thumb to drag Frank’s foreskin down more, scratching lightly over his fraenulum and grinning when Frank moaned hotly into his neck. 

“O - Oh God…” He whimpered, his hips bucking. 

Gerard turned Frank’s face to his and kissed him wetly again, pushing his hips over him until precum slickened his movements. He wasn’t sure who was oozing more, himself or Frank, but it was wonderful. 

“I want you so much.” He confessed, tucking his face into Frank’s neck and sucking a line of marks down to his throat. “Can’t help it…” 

“Mhmm… Me too…” Frank whispered, so quiet it was like he was afraid to admit it. He whimpered when Gerard sank his teeth into his skin, leaving an even darker bruise at the base of his throat where everyone would be able to see. 

Frank found himself liking it, knowing that all of his friends would know what he had done when they saw him back at school on Monday. 

“Wanna fuck you…” Gerard was still mumbling against Frank’s skin, kissing his way down to his nipples which he then sucked and teased with his tongue. 

“Ngh…” Frank whined and pushed his chest up, his cock slipping under Gerard’s so that the slit caught against Gerard’s shaft. He whimpered and squirmed, starting to become impatient and needy. He was already so hard, even despite his earlier orgasm. That Gerard hadn’t cum at all yet was a marvel. 

“P - Please…” Frank widened his legs and canted his hips up, gasping when the repositioning caused Gerard’s cock to move and glance down between his cheeks. 

“Fuck…” Gerard huffed and wrapped his hand around himself, moving so that his tip pressed against Frank’s hole, just nudging gently, as if he knew he shouldn’t but _really_ wanted to. “I - I can’t… Need to prep you first…”

Saying it helped Gerard focus himself and he leant across Frank to grab the lube from the nightstand. Frank didn’t move at all, he let Gerard’s cock nudge against him, as if he was completely unafraid.

Gerard couldn’t tell anymore if he _was_ afraid. He supposed he must be, surely. 

“Mm… Relax for me sugar…” Gerard poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and then found his way between Frank’s legs, apologising softly when the gel came as a cold shock on Frank’s skin. “S - Sorry… M’gonna be gentle…” He promised, just rubbing his fingertip around Frank’s rim at first. 

Frank shuddered, more from the cold lube than anything else. He felt strange… Relaxed but in a delirious kind of way. Gerard’s fingers felt good against his sphincter, so gentle and unhurried. He teased pleasure out of him like he wasn’t even trying, making his muscles relax so that when his finger breached him he wasn’t even applying any pressure. 

Frank was dizzy. Hot, breathless and starting to perspire. He realised Gerard’s fingers were inside him only after the second caused a more noticeable stretch, pressing in even more lube and rubbing inside him at an angle Gerard clearly knew to be the best for touching _there_.

Frank whimpered, lifting one arm to lay over his eyes. _It was happening_. It was really happening. _He was going to lose his virginity_. 

He forced his eyes to open, glancing down at Gerard who was watching him closely. His eyes were blown wide, his arousal obvious and yet his gaze was so caring too, his movements clearly carefully calculated. He looked so mature and wise, steady and sure to compliment Frank’s wild need which grew more and more out of control with each sweep of his fingers on his prostate. 

“Okay?” Gerard tried to sound concerned but Frank could tell he was smug, all too aware of how good he was making Frank feel. 

Frank _knew_ that the prostate was often described as the male g-spot, and he had often tried to reach it himself to know avail. Having it massaged then so thoroughly by a practiced hand was making his cock spurt precum as if he was having an orgasm, though the pleasure was softer and more muted than Frank would have expected. 

“I - I’m ready…” He whispered, his chest heaving with the force of his breaths. He wasn’t sure he could stop himself from cumming again if Gerard didn’t stop soon. “P - Please Gee…”

“Not yet.” Gerard withdrew his fingers and added more lube, pressing them in again. He worked them deeper into Frank, just grazing his prostate this time, knowing he was making the boy sensitive. He could feel it in the way his muscles clenched around his fingers, spasming each time he manipulated that spot inside him. 

“Gerard _please!_ ” Frank was beside himself, too far gone to be shy anymore. He bucked his hips, trying to get Gerard to go _deeper, harder_ and then practically sobbing when he pulled his fingers out instead. 

“Oh God-”

“Shh, I’m coming.” Gerard hushed Frank lightly, brushing his free hand over his cheek and caressing his jaw whilst his other hand rolled the condom down his length. He pooled lube into his palm and then slicked it over himself, his hand slipping over his cock in a grip that was too loose to relieve any of the pressure building in his balls.

He felt close already, just from watching Frank unravel. He felt a little nervous himself, hyper aware that he was about to do something that was irreversible. He faltered once he had lined up, looking into Frank’s face and trying to detect any doubt there. 

Frank opened his eyes when he realised he was being stared at. He blushed again, but he smiled, holding Gerard’s gaze. There was a sparkle of fear behind his blown pupils, and his lips were dry. He wetted them with his tongue, making Gerard’s cock throb. 

“Be gentle…” Frank whispered, the words panicked out of him before he could stop them. 

“I will.” Gerard promised, kissing Frank softly and feeling the way he relaxed beneath him, so much so that Gerard’s cockhead slipped slightly into him before he even meant to push forward. 

Frank barely noticed, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and clinging to him as he lifted his knees up towards his ears. 

Gerard sighed, kissing him for a moment longer before forcing himself to pull back so he could concentrate. He started to ease forward, applying pressure as slowly as he dared. Frank looked so young and vulnerable beneath him, he was terrified of hurting him. 

Frank tried to keep his eyes open, but as the swell of Gerard’s cockhead breached him he had to shut them. He took a deep breath, consciously trying to relax his muscles as much as possible. 

“Tell me if it hurts too much…” Gerard’s voice floated to him as if from far away, his hands providing a warm anchor where they held Frank’s hips. 

“Mhmm…” Frank didn’t trust himself to speak, his mind in a tailspin. He could feel his rim stretching, starting to burn as it opened impossibly wide. Gerard felt _huge_ , and even though Frank knew that it was only his imagination, he thought he must be getting split open across his cock. 

“Nngh…” Frank clung to the back of Gerard’s neck, his nails digging in. He resisted the urge to flinch away as he pushed into him. The blunt intrusion of his cock was overwhelming, and Frank sucked in a deep breath. He considered tapping out, wondered fleetingly if Gerard would be mad. 

“Agh!” Frank gasped and really did flinch, Gerard’s cockhead slipping past his rim with a final flare of pain. “W - Wait!”

Gerard stopped immediately, holding his breath and tensing his muscles. He looked down at Frank, worry clear in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quickly, his hand coming to caress Frank’s cheek again. “Frank?”

“Oh my God…” Dizzy thoughts circled round Frank’s head, the burning in his ass starting to ease to a bearable pitch. He shifted his hips tentatively and exhaled loudly when he jostled Gerard in another inch. This time it came easily, his body opening up now the head was in. 

“G - Good… Keep going…” Frank panted, relaxing his hands and whining in delight when Gerard slid in the rest of the way in one smooth motion. It hurt, but God it was _sweet_. Frank felt so full, stretched more than he thought possible, able to feel each ridge and vein of Gerard’s cock. 

_He’s inside of me_. Frank wanted to laugh, a dopey grin spreading across his face. When Gerard saw it he released the breath of he was holding a shaky exhale of relief. 

“Alright?” He asked softly, almost laughing himself when Frank opened his eyes and beamed drunkenly at him. 

“Yeah…” He whispered, moving his hips again and sighing when it felt _good_. “Please move…” 

Gerard kissed him first, slow and sweet. Only once he had sipped his fill from Frank’s lips did he pull back and plant his hands on the back of Frank’s thighs. He held his legs up for him, letting Frank relax there too as he started to thrust into him with shallow, measured slides. 

Frank closed his eyes and tilted his head back, exposing the length of his throat. His love bites decorated his skin like jewellery, marking him all the way to his nipples which were peaked with arousal. 

Gerard gazed at him through half lidded eyes, rocking into him slowly at first. He deepened his thrusts gradually, even though Frank was moaning and whimpering at him to do more. He pushed his legs back further until his hips lifted enough so Gerard could see where they were joined. 

Frank’s rim was stretched taut around him, his balls high and tight. Gerard had used enough lube that it was pooling around the base of his shaft each time he bottomed out. It shone in the candlelight like a diamond and Gerard grunted as he thrust in again, harder this time and felt the wet grip of Frank’s muscles tighten around him. 

“O - Oh fuck... “ Frank’s moans were soft and quiet, almost dreamlike. His erection had flagged a bit, but it started to fluff up again. Gerard wrapped his hand around it, squeezing and tugging in time to his thrusts. He was thrilled to feel it harden again almost immediately, filling his palm so fast it made Frank sob and buck helplessly beneath it. 

Gerard groaned again and tried to focus on holding back his climax, but it was approaching fast. He couldn’t stop himself from sliding faster into Frank, fucking him harder when his muscles relaxed enough. His ass was clenching and rippling around him, as if it was trying to drag him in deeper. 

“Frankie… Fuck I’m so close…” Gerard confessed, starting to move with enough force that a slick slapping noise filled the room. 

Frank nodded, his nails scrabbling over Gerard’s back. He moaned his own pleasure in tight little huffs, whimpering Gerard’s name on a loop. His cockhead was wet with precum again, and Gerard thumbed over his slip with each twist up of his hand. 

“Ngh… Fuck… You look so good… Want you to cum…” Gerard whispered, his voice hoarse. He tightened his grip on Frank’s cock, working him rapidly with his fist. 

Frank felt his orgasm wash over him with barely any warning. One moment he was simply riding through ripples of pleasure, delighting in the way Gerard’s cock stroked at his inner walls. And the next he was screaming his name, arching his back as his second orgasm of the night tore through him so hard he saw stars. 

“Fuck - Yes, that’s it-” Gerard slammed his hips forward, riding the clenching of Frank’s muscles. He was impossibly tight around him, convulsing on his cock and tipping Gerard over the edge. 

The relief of his climax after what felt like hours was enough to blind him for a second. He bottomed out and stilled in Frank, his balls pressed to his ass. His cock jerked inside him, his orgasm seeming to last forever before finally settling down. 

Frank whimpered, rubbing his eyes roughly and hissing when Gerard slowly pulled out of him. 

“Nngh… G - Gerard…” Frank’s belly was coated in his ejaculate, a sticky mess. His ass clenched tight when Gerard slipped free, his swollen rim still wet from lube. 

Gerard couldn’t help but gently swirl his finger over it, slipping inside easily. He felt Frank’s muscles clench again, his soft whine a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Fuck… You’re so beautiful.” Gerard felt shaky as he reluctantly left the bed long enough to bin the condom and come back with a cloth to clean them off. 

Frank looked doe eyed and soft in the limbs, his smile shaky. He let Gerard clean him without a word, and when Gerard pulled the blankets out from beneath him so that they could curl up together beneath it he didn’t complain. 

“Do your parents expect you home tonight?” Gerard asked softly, hating to ruin the moment by asking about them but he supposed it was better to ask than risk a search party being sent out to find the teenager he had just slept with. 

Frank curled up into Gerard’s arms, nuzzling his face into the hollow of his throat. 

“Mm… No… Not for the whole weekend actually…” Frank peeked up at Gerard, his eyes hopeful. “I mean… I can go home if you want me to but-”

Gerard silenced him with a kiss, his heart missing a beat. When they broke he grinned drunkenly at Frank, feeling more alive than he had in years. 

“God no. I want you to stay.” He assured him, smiling when Frank beamed at him and kissed him again. 

They stayed tangled up in one another for an hour after that. Frank was sleepy, but kept coming back for more kisses. He even got half hard again, much to Gerard’s astonished joy, but they didn’t act on it. 

Gerard supposed they had all weekend after all…

When Frank finally relented and got to sleep Gerard turned to plug his phone into the charger on the wall. He quickly checked it, smirking at the text he saw off Brian there.

 _Who the fuck was that guy you were leaving with? You slut!_

Gerard chuckled quietly and quickly text a reply, sending it before turning to wrap himself around the sleeping boy beside him. 

_Lets just say I’m back in the game._


End file.
